First Aid
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: After a brutal fall, Japan is taken care of by America. But will things go farther than intended? AmeriPan


**A/N: I, for one, have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story, its almost 3:30 in the morning. But, I also LOVE this couple, despite its uncommonness. A little on the bloody side, literally, and I'm so sorry for possible OOCness, I'm only super good at writing England, France, Italy, and Prussia...so let's see how this goes! Hopefully this one will turn out longer than my recent ones.**

**I don't own Hetalia or its charcters. Including England :(**

* * *

><p>Japan's eyes snapped open. His head throbbed intensely and his eyes hurt from the light streaming in from a nearby window. Apparently he was in a bed, but where was he?<p>

Immediately he noticed something else. America was at the side of the bed, working at something.

"America..."

"Oh thank god Japan, you're awake!" America sighed. "I haven't fixed you up completely yet, but luckily the bleeding's stopped."

"What are you..."

"Remember? You fell?"

"Fell...?" Immediately a recolloection of the day's events flashed though Japan's mind. He had been happy to spend the afternoon with America helping fix his roof, since he had a smidge of a crush on the larger man. Unfortunately, Japan had tripped and fallen, losing consciousness upon contact with yhe ground.

"I don't think anything's broken, but you were bleeding everywhere since you landed in that big pile of gravel," America explained. "You really worried me, so I carried you here. I'm

almost done bandaging your legs."

Japan looked at himself, and what he saw was an ugly and embarassing sight. He was covered in cuts and bruises, some deeper than others, perhaps the deepest being one reaching across his chest, and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. "America, wh-where are my clothes?" he stuttered, his face increasingly reddening.

"What? Oh, they were covered in blood so they're in the wash."

Japan noticed that America's own clothes had an unhealthy amount of blood on them, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Sit up will you?"

"Huh? Oh..." Japan sat up, only to clutch his head in agony.

"Japan!" America pressed his hand to Japan's forehead. It was surprisingly cold. "You lost a lot of blood, so you can't sit up so fast."

"I...see..." Japan looked at America to match a stare of deep blue. "Um...America?"

"What? Oh." America pulled away, slight pink dusting his cheeks. He reached down for a roll of gauze and started wrapping it around Japan's chest.

"A-America?" Japan asked again. His own blush was madly increasing. He wasn't used to anyone touching him, especially around his chest.

"I'm almost done dude, don't worry," America murmured. He reached down and picked something else up, then touched Japan's face gently.

"Wh-wh-what are you..." Japan stammered, not even able to finish his sentence.

America graced his fingers along Japan's cheek, making him wince a little from pain. He placed a band-aid on Japan's cheek. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Japan sighed inwardly, although he didn't know if he did or didn't want something to happen. However, due to the heat of the moment and their faces being so close together, Japan couldn't help but let a slight whisper escape his lips. "A-America..."

"Japan?"

America's hair was so golden in the sunlight, and the oceans behind his glasses were staring back at Japan's deep brown pair of eyes. The moment was too perfect to slip away, so Japan leaned forward and pecked the other man on the lips.

"I apologize," Japan murmured, turning away and blushing when he saw the surprise on his friend's face.

"For what?" Japan looked back at America. "You're not that bad a kisser."

Japan blushed very deeply. "But I thought you liked England-"

"What, that British lump of boring? Dude, he's my older brother! And I thought you liked Greece!"

Japan shook his head in disbelief. It was too good to be true. "We're just friends."

A smile broke on America's face. "That is such a relief."

"Same here," Japan said, dazed. "Am I really a good kisser?"

"Um...no. You actually suck," America laughed. "Let me show you how to do it." He reached up to Japan's face and pressed their lips together. Japan blushed immensely, but didn't pull away. America slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth, making him blush to an even greater extent.

When the kiss finally ended, a thin string of saliva ran from one man's mouth to the other, and Japan was a little winded.

"You are...a much better kisser than I am," Japan concluded.

America nodded. "Told you so." He looked down at himself. "Well, I'm all done fixing you up, but now my clothes are covered in blood. Oh well," he smirked. "I'd better get these clothes off."

Japan blushed and smiled a little. Despite his injuries, he was glad things had gone how they did.


End file.
